Golden Age V
Personality He is kind, courteous, chivalrous and charismatic. He is also skilled at manipulation and making strategies. He is often fun-loving and playful but knows when to be serious and not, Also, he has a soft spot for his girlfriend, Raven. However, there is a more deranged side of him that comes out when he is wreaking havoc that is mad, sadistic and ruthless. When that happens, his eyes turn red. More will be learned about him in roleplay about his other side. Backstory His father and mother both owned the toy store before him but passed it onto him after their death. His parents were killed in cold blood after a hero turned crazy and killed them. Due to this incident, he swore to never trust heroes and when he discovered his powers (when laying in bed and forming small crystal shards in his hand on accident at an age of 15), he did not seek help from the hero academy and taught himself. He later moved to Wayhaven for business reasons and after realizing that the heroes weren't as strong as the ones in London, he decides to cause trouble and havoc for them, going solo. When he kills or causes victims, he leaves behind a crystal butterfly with a V on it. His relationship with his girlfriend was when there was a major security breach and she was the only one who realized. This caused Vincent to have the uttermost respect for her and for him to start courting her, both not knowing of each other’s alternate selves. Nowadays, they both moved to Wayhaven to start up a new branch there both in a relationship 2 years strong. In society, he appears quirkless to not draw attention to himself. Resources Successful business in Crystal Jewelry called Plasmius Enterprises Equipment/Weaponry A compact crossbow which he always keeps on hand and can form crystal weapons. Specializations Specializes in close combat and sword/knife work. He can speak French, Russian, Latin, English, Chinese, German, Spanish and Italian. Spanish and Italian are not complete fluency. Can play the piano, violin, and guitar. Quirk Crystal Manipulation (Vitreus) Versatility Creates crystal objects such as weapons and armor, can control crystals in a 20m range. He can only control crystals he makes. He is able to manipulate crystal with fine control. Also, when he creates a piece of crystal, he can increase and decrease mass at his own will. This means, that after creating any crystals, he can dematerialize it. His crystals are as hard as steel (25kN). He can create 25kg a turn (every 2 minutes), control 70 kg of crystals, and move the crystal at 65m/s. He can support his full body weight on his crystals (70kg). Impact is 7kN. Any crystal weapons/attacks he creates, does not harm himself. To deal any real damage with a construct V needs at least 1kg 1kg -> 6kN 5kg-11kN 25kg -16kN To fly using the crystals, V needs 3 turns to gradually build up to max speed from 25mph-> 50mph ->75mph. His first turn using it would be 25mph. ). Crystal Sight (Visus) V can sense where his crystals are as long as they are in his control range. Exception: V can create a small crystal of 0.5 cubic mm (barely visible to the naked eye) that only has a 1kN resistance and can't deal any damage whatsoever. He can have up to 5 of these active and each of them has a tracking range of 100m, they decay after 2 hour. Example Can create crystal knives to use in close combat Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains